1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bimini tops and T-tops for boats and open-sided generally horizontal shade cover assemblies for vehicles, and more particularly to a low sun angle sunshade attachable to a side or end margin of such tops.
2. Description of Related Art
Horizontally disposed sun covers for boats and other conventional land vehicles are well known and in widespread use. With respect to boats, such sun covers are in the form of flexible fabric bimini tops having rigid aluminum or stainless steel tubular bows for structural support or T-tops formed of rigid segments of tubular welded aluminum or stainless steel which provide a more rigid permanent overhead weather and sun cover structure therefor. With respect to conventional land vehicles, completely open-sided sun covers are also well known for utility vehicles such as lawn mowers, tractors and the like, providing sun protection for the operator of such land vehicles. A number of prior art devices associated with overhead shade cover assemblies and devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,150 Murphy        U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,604 Clark        U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,703 Smith        U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,411 Kolb        U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,046 Coonradt        U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,020 Byers        U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,824 Hernandez        U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,381 Van Rogue        U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,613 Larson        U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,666 Hastings        U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,797 Rogers        
Of particular interest is the sun cover assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,150 by Murphy. This disclosure teaches a sun cover assembly adapted to be carried on the tower of a boat positioned above the cockpit area.
A sunshade attachment invented by Van Rogue in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,381 teaches a sunshade attachment for a lounging chair formed of tubular aluminum structure suitable for attachment thereto at the upper transverse portion of the support back area of such chairs.
A clear view hard curtain device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,703 invented by Smith. This invention is directed to a plurality of separable frames each including one semi-rigid clear flat panel and a flexible frame surrounding the panel. A pivotal visor for marine vessels is disclosed by Clark in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,604 teaching a visor/windshield assembly for mounting on a vessel.
During the early morning and late evening time periods, the sun, being low to the horizon, causes sunlight to strike the eyes and face of a boat or vessel operator even when positioned beneath a bimini top or a T-top. These tops are typically substantially horizontally oriented to shield passengers and operator primarily from direct overhead sunlight during the central part of the day. Additionally, even during the mid portion of the day, sunlight reflecting from the water surface will also shine into the eyes and face and upper torso of a user causing undesired sunburns and sore eyes and obstructed vision.
The present invention specifically this heretofore unsatisfied need of providing sunshade into the face and eyes of a user both with respect to low sun angle, the elements, and reflected light form the water's surface.